


Sprites and Ghosts

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie is Annie, College, Erwin is smart, F/F, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Nile is a loner, Spirit AU, Spirit!Historia, Spirit!Nile, Spirit!Sasha, Sprirt!Levi, Sprirt!Marco, Sprit!Armin, graphic design, haha - Freeform, i was bored, idek, intense stuff, lol, not really - Freeform, spirit companions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where one in a thousand people have the ability to see spirits. Some of these people form ties with a spirit.</p>
<p>Jean Kirstein was a loner, was failing at college, and to top it all off, was getting seriously depressed. </p>
<p>One day, (in his loner mood) Jean goes to a park in the middle of the night. Because he can. And then he sees a freckled and a pretty cute guy next to him. Aaaand then he finds himself falling in love with him. He doesn't like admitting that last bit.</p>
<p>There's just one question: Why can't anyone else see this cute idiot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprites and Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Jean and Marco is love, Jean and Marco is life.
> 
> This is a very down-to-earth fic, no fancy philosophy.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> ლ(ಠ_ಠლ) Jean is frustrated because of his lack of a love life.

Jean glanced at his phone screen. On it were messages written by his classmate.

He sighed. Another message saying that he was gonna fail his test in college. What was he aiming for, being a major in graphic design? Was he just trying to pass the time? Jean typed back a short reply to a contact that appeared to be named 'suicidal bastard'.

Jean was indeed distraught. What had life, or anything, taught him? Well it told him that A. He would never make friends and B. His social life (at least, what was left of it) was full of idiots.

Jean stood up from the bed where he was previously sitting on and looked around his messy room. Lucky thing that he has no roommates. He waded through the piles of clothes and books and the occasional mechanical pencil to get to the door. 

_I really have to clean this shit up,_ he thought before he exited his room.

A few hours later, Jean was at a park. _With nobody,_ he thought. After the crowd dissipated, and all the families and couples and high school students were gone, Jean was at ease again. _At least I'm not permanently depressed._ He walked at a leisurely pace to the children's playground and sat on one of the empty swings. "It's been a while since I've been here," he murmured to himself. As the swing made soft creaking sounds, Jean looked up into the sky. _Why can't I be like the summer stars, just shining without a care or thought in the world? Why do I always care what other people think of me,_ he pondered. He sighed, and looked down to the grass beneath his feet. Psh. _Wishful thinking wont do you anything good now, Jean_ , the pessimistic side of him flared up.

He sighed. "I know," he said to himself.

"Know what? You were talking to yourself. Are you okay?" A voice next to him suddenly said.

To say that Jean was startled was an understatement. "I thought I was alone here! Why are you here?" The person next to him chuckled, and replied, "Shouldn't that be my question?" "I was.. Thinking." Jean stared at the person next to him. Nice hair, a generous amount of freckles, and brown eyes. He was about Jean's age. _He's cute,_ Jean thought while staring at the person next to him.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay? You seemed to be zoning out," he said while waving his hands in front of Jean's face. _And he cares about me,_ Jean thought again. "Huh, oh... Yeah, I'm fine. It's just.. A bad habit of mine." "Oh, that's a relief. I thought you were going to faint!" "A voice like an angel," Jean mused to himself.

"I appreciate the compliment," he said before chuckling again. _Shiiiit, he wasn't supposed to hear that, idiot!_ Jean gave himself a facepalm mentally. His ears were becoming red, and he could feel the rush of blood coming to his face. "Uh, that was just uh... Um..." Jean stammered. Marco laughed again. _Jesus, this guy is full of happy._ "I'm Marco, by the way. What's your name?" "I'm Jean. Just Jean." Marco was starting to say something else, but his voice drowned in the pool of Jeans thoughts.

_Oh my god, I think I like him. He's just... The guy I've always wanted to be. He's just too cute. But, I don't think I'll ever get another chance to see him... Does he even like me too? How would he react if I told him that I wanted to meet him again? He'll just turn me down, I know it..._

"...you wanna meet again sometime?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Could you repeat that?" Jean said. _Is this even real? How would someone as perfect as him go out with someone like me?_

"I'm serious, Jean. I kinda like spending time with you. When can we meet? "

Jean stared at Marco dumbfounded. "Tommorow, at 3 PM. Do you where Trost College is?"

"Yeah, why? Are we meeting at their campus?"

"Yup."

"I'll... Be there." Marco stared at his shoes uneasily. Jean could sense that Marco was a little unhappy. He decided not to linger on the subject.

"Well, see you. Don't forget, yeah?" Jean said while standing up. "I won't," Marco replied. Jean helped him out of the swing. "See you then," Jean said while they went their own ways. 

While he was walking home, Jean thought to himself. _Why was he so nervous just now? Was it because he suddenly remembered something? Or was it... Because he doesn't want to go out with me?_

Jean shook it off. Tommorow was just going to be a normal day. Just the usual. Nothing to worry about. Just that he was going out with his... _New friend._

Jean reached his dorm at about 1 am. He flopped on his messy bed, and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

                                                                            -=-=-

_Beep. Beep._

_Ugh, What the hell. Fucking alarm clock waking me up this early. Guess it wasn't such a great idea going out to a park in the middle of the night before mid-terms. But I guess that freckled cutie made up for it, Jean thought._

He stretched and then got up from the bed, and neatened his hair. It was still sticking up in some places, but he decided that he could do his hair later. He walked to the room that he called a kitchen which was really just a stove, a microwave and a drawer. He brought out a toaster and started toasting his bread.

_Coffee_ , he thought to himself. _I need coffee._

After a few minutes of fumbling around, Jean placed a cup of coffee on the counter next to the stove, and then left to cool it. He walked back to his room, and changed out his current attire. Which was a shirt and some sweatpants.

He neatened up and left to pour his coffee into a thermos. _Just the right temperature,_ he thought to himself. _I'm gonna need this during midterms, I really do. One bottle wont do me any harm._

He grabbed his flask and headed to the exam building. At least, that was what he called it. It had some fancy name, Jean just couldn't recall it now. He reached the elevator, and pressed the number 3. Floor 3. The elevator headed upwards, and there was no one in it with him. He was nervous for his exam, but at least he had the elevator music to soothe him.

He exited the elevator and entered the exam hall. There was only one other student who was there before him. Connie Springer. Jean didn't get how he could score with top notch grades. He was all fun and no work. Maybe his designs were appealing to teachers? Maybe? Jean shook it off. _What I need to focus on is my performance, not his,_ he told himself.

As the students filed in, the facilitator, or whatever you called them, entered the room. He was very tall, had broad shoulders, and was a blonde. _And huuuuge eyebrows_ , Jean noted. Once all the students were seated, he gave out a sheet of paper detailing the task the students were supposed to do.

Jean recieved his slip of paper, and it said that all they had to do was lettering. _My strong point,_ Jean thought. _Better not screw this up. Tap tap tap_ went the fingers of the students as they used their computers to complete the tasks given. Jean finished early and started clearing his things up.

"Times up. Hand your task sheets in and send your files to the head. Results should be out in about two weeks," the facilitator  said. Jean passed his papers to the student sitting in front of him and got up. He was about to walk out of the door when Connie put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna fail, Jean. I want to know what ultimate disappointment feels like before I actually feel it. Is it bad?" Connie asked him.

"Okay, I barely know you, and was that an insult? You can get out of my way now," Jean said before shrugging Connie's hand off his shoulder. _Fuckin' idiot,_ Jean thought to himself. _Serves you right._

As he walked out of the door, he saw a girl who was about I his age that he had never seen before. She was struggling with this other guy who had raven hair that looked to be about in his twenties to get inside the classroom. _Probably was some late transfer student, Jean decided._

But before he could get into the elevator, a voice called him back.

"Springer, Kirstein, I'd like to have a word with you two."

Jean turned on his heels and walked back into the classroom. There he saw Connie and the girl standing next to each other, looking embarrassed. "Springer, what is the meaning of this?" Connie was flustered, but replied, "I swear, we didn't do anything, Well, at least, I didn't do anything..." _Why am I even here_ , Jean thought. _This is about Connie, not me. I have absolutely nothing to do with this._

"Levi, you can bring Sasha in now." _Wait, who's this Levi? Certainly he cant be a student here..._ Jean wondered.Jeans thoughts were cut off by a man holding a girl by the collar walking into a room. "Wait, you were that guy outside," Jean exclaimed as he realized that this man was the one holding the other unnamed girl outside the door. "Ah, so I was right about how you could see spirits, Kirstein," the facilitator said, before sighing. "My name is Erwin. This is Levi, a spirit. He caught your accomplice before she could sneak into the room, Springer. I would like to know what you've been doing with this friend of yours."

That  _Levi_ person stayed silent as he released Sasha from his grip. She fell unto the ground, coughing. "Please, don't do anything to Sasha," Connie shouted. Levi crossed his arms and leant against the wall as he saw everything unfold. Sasha coughed a bit, and said, "It was all my idea! If you wanna punish anyone, punish me!" Jean was still confused as to why he was there. _Spirits? Cheating? What the hell..._ Jean thought to himself. 

"So what you're saying is that you were about to use Sasha to cheat during the exam and that it was her idea?" Erwin questioned. Before. Connie could jut in his side of the story, Sasha replied, "Yes, that's it,". "And how long has been happening?" Connie looked down at the ground and hesitated for a bit before replying, "since the middle of the first term." Erwin scratched his neck, and said, "Fine, I'll let you off this one time. But if Levi catches Sasha sneaking into the exam hall again, I will personally see to your expellation." Connie sighed in relief. 

"Well, I suppose I should be leaving. But before I do, I need to ask you one thing, Kirstein. Have you come in contact with any spirit and have you made a 'soul bonding' deal?" Erwin asked. "What? I don't think I've done either of those. Don't pester me with your taboo. I'll be leaving," Jean announced before turning his heels to walk out of the classroom.

                                                                                -=-=-

Jean glanced at his watch. 2:50 PM. Great, he still had some time to meet Marco. _I have to tell him about this spirit business. He'll never believe it. It's just too wierd, Jean decided._ He walked towards the bench where they had decided to meet. Marco wasn't there yet. Jean sat down on the bech, and after a few minutes of patient waiting, Marco showed up. But he looked very distraught.

"Hey Marco, I've wan-"

"Jean, listen to me. I have... Something important to tell you."

 

_To be continued._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
